Angelfish (Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos)
Angelfish is a villainess from the cartoon Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos. She appears in the 1986 episode Deadly Dolphin. She is a woman working for Claw, the show’s main villain. Claw wants to gain access to an underwater building called Sealab, so he can use the technology inside to destroy every coastal city in the world. Claw places Angelfish in charge of kidnapping Sealab’s creator, Dr. Sanford, so he can give the villains access to it. The evil Angelfish wears a short skirt with a slit on one side, black boots and a cape. She is first seen with one of her men talking to Claw via a video call. After this she sends her army to kidnap Dr. Sanford, which they do successfully. Dr. Sanford is brought back to her base and is hooked up to a machine that reads his brainwaves. The doctor is reluctant to give up access to Sealab, but he ultimately has no choice as the machine just takes the information from his brain. Angelfish and her men now know how to access Sealab, and they head there immediately. Chuck Norris and his sumo ally, Tabe, go on a rescue mission to get the doctor and stop Angelfish, but they find out from the doctor that they were too late to stop her from getting the information. Meanwhile, the rest of Chuck’s crew have gone straight to Sealab, but they find that Angelfish is already there, and they are ambushed, captured and locked away. Claw decides to send another of his men to Sealab, a villain called Super Ninja. Super Ninja shows up and tells Angelfish that he’s in command now. Angelfish is furious and contacts Claw to ask why Super Ninja has been sent when she has been doing a good job so far. Claw responds “''insurance''”. Chuck and Tabe are seen riding some dolphins to Sealab. They enter the base and Chuck tells the dolphins to guard the entrance and not let anyone escape. Chuck makes his way through Sealab and eventually finds the evil Angelfish and Super Ninja. Angelfish grabs a spear and Super Ninja attacks Chuck. Angelfish tries to sneak up on Chuck from behind and stab him to death with the spear, but Chuck grabs the spear away from the evil woman and renders her weaponless. The villainess realises she stands no chance in a hand to hand fight with Norris, and runs away. Chuck defeats Super Ninja and heads back to his friends by the entrance of Sealab. He tells them everyone has been defeated, but one of them asks what happened to Angelfish, who was last seen fleeing from the fight. Angelfish is then shown in the water below being bounced back and forth between the two dolphins that Chuck asked to guard the entrance. The heroes all laugh at her humiliating situation. Gallery Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 01.jpg|Angelfish with one of her men Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 02.jpg|Angelfish with one of her men Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 03.jpg|Talking to Claw Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 04.jpg|Angelfish exits a submarine with her men Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 05.jpg|Trying to extract information from the doctor's brain Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 06.jpg|A pleased villainess Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 07.jpg|Angelfish and her men ambush the heroes Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 08.jpg|She orders her men to lock the heroes up Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 09.jpg|A furious Angelfish demands to speak to Claw Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 10.jpg|Slamming her fist in anger Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 11.jpg|Angelfish grabs a spear and is ready to kill Chuck Norris Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 12.jpg|She tries to stab him to death from behind... Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 13.jpg|...but Chuck stops her evil plans Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 14.jpg|Angelfish realises that she stands no chance against Chuck... Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 15.jpg|...so she flees like a coward Angelfish Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos Deadly Dolphin 16G.gif|A humiliating defeat for the villainess Category:1980s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Callous Category:Cape Category:Comical Defeat Category:Coward Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Officer Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sociopath Category:Spear Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated